THE FULL MOONS PART 2 A TRIP UP THE THAMES DAY FIVE
by Powermimicry
Summary: The trouble of all being stuck on a boat with strangers. Ruby takes a dip. More from the shoemaker. Cora snoozes.


**THE FULL MOONS PART 2. A TRIP UP THE THAMES. DAY FIVE**

"So, what are we looking at?"

Cora, as usual tired and prickly.

All four had been clothes shopping in Oxford Street, had a quick brunch then some sightseeing.

"It's called Big Ben, Cora"

"A large clock. We have large clocks"

Mulan took a deep breath. Granny flinched at policemen walking by.

Ruby grinned at the look in Mulans eye.

"It was a clock tower prison"

"Really? Well already that's an improvement."

"Yeah right Cora, Big Ben was a nick name that stuck. It's the name of the giant bell. They were going to name it after Queen Victoria. It has 399 steps up to the Bell and to keep it accurate they use the old English pennies on the clock mechanism."

"What do these pennies look like?"

Mulan Googled an old penny on her mobile to show an enthusiastic Ruby.

Cora yawned. Not that she was being rude, just tired from listening to Eugenia snore all night, and maybe a tiny bit envious.

Ruby and Mulan wanted to see the Thames, so Granny suggested a river boat cruise.

That sounded fun.

—

They settled on the boat. The tour guide welcomed them and gave them a little history of the Thames.

"Hello and good day everyone. My name is Sue. Feel free at anytime to ask me questions".

The boat set off.

"...well folks it's the longest river in England. Thames actually means 'The 'Dark One' in Celtic. Many of Charles Dickens novels were based on the scenes around the Thames. We have had more gruesome murders and crimes take place here then anywhere else in London..."

Cora lost consciousness at the 'Dark One'. The gentle rocking of the boat sent her into a deep sleep with her head on Eugenia's rolled up cardigan and her coat wrapped around her. The other three stood at the starboard watching the views.

"...The Tower Of London is, undoubtedly one of the worlds most famous and spectacular fortresses, with a rich and bloody history..."

—-

I had decided to make her shoes. Uncharacteristically one day a week I closed shop half day. I feel like a bad boy. Mother will be buried in these shoes. Who wouldn't be proud not to. I had gathered the finest leathers from across Europe, chose the best pieces and lovingly dyed each piece by hand, fitting for a Queen.

It will be a unique pattern. The upper, the sole, the outsole are now cut and a modest heel picked.

—-

"...we are about to go under Tower Bridge. This incredible bridge was completed in 1894. 8 years of construction. Once, and imagine this, it was the only way to get to get over the Thames, unless you fancied a row boat or a swim which wasn't advisable considering how dirty the waters were then..."

Ruby was leaning precariously over the rail to see the underside of the bridge, her feet swinging off the boards, her stomach balancing on the rail. Mulan was too busy taking photos of the bridge to notice. Granny noticed and barked at her.

"RUBY! RUBY! You are leaning over much too fa..."

Ruby fell over the side.

—-

The last. This started life as a block of beech wood. I have sculpted it meticulously to the exact measurements. This is the shape of her foot. Her gnarled toes are the results of not listening to father. This is which over the shoes are to be moulded. Ahhh mother you are to be complemented. This determines the fit, the feel. This, a comfort you will not experience in death. I am surrounded by my tools. Closing my eyes I automatically pick up the first tool whilst I hum a tune. Here I am at my happiest.

—

The problem was not getting Ruby out the water, the crew managed easily. Granny grabbed Mulan before she jumped in after Ruby. The problem was they wanted to radio ahead for an ambulance. Ruby was not hurt, just wet. They couldn't let her go to hospital for the wolf. Her bloods, her heartbeat, her body temperature. Granny did some heavy persuading and threw in a few fibs. Well she had done a fair bit of nursing in her time. In the privacy of the captains cabin they helped Ruby clean and platt her hair, and sorted out dry clothes from the shopping bags. Mulan had bought trainers, perfect fit. Ruby had bought several leggings, Granny a top, and a jumper. Super baggy but Mulan found it adorable and hard to keep her hands off Ruby. The staff now satisfied continued the tour.

"...the Docklands. If you walk alongside the Tower walls you are suddenly thrust into the most modern area of London, ironically built on the oldest parts of London. From Tower Bridge to the Royal Docks and the Isle Of Dogs, containing the wharfs, warehouses and ports along the Thames..."

—-

The cut leather pattern lays in front of me. It's beauty takes my breath away. The edging is hammer flattened so it's thinner for a crisp, neat join. This is satisfying work. Not even mother can spoil my mood. Hummmm humm. I love to open my box of yarns as the colours burst out and always holds me in awe. I will pick a durable string yarn for these shoes. She will long rot before they do. Then a little trimming here and there before I attach the leather to the last with my small but reliable nails. Humm hummm.

—

"...Canary Wharf is planned on a grand scale, yet with meticulous attention to detail. The estate extends to over 97 acres and is so called because when in use as a dock, many of the imports were from the Canary Islands. Approximately 14.1 million square feet of office and retail space has been constructed to date-"

\- a sudden scream. The tour guide jumps. Heads turn this way and that. A distraught woman is struggling with her bag and hanging on to a youths sweat-top. She had caught him with his hand in her purse. Stupid when you consider they are on a boat, where could he run to.

Mulan, being our Mulan rushes over and easily wrestles him to the floor in a instance, she holds his arms behind his back, and keeps him face down with her knee in the middle of his back. He whines terribly.

The captain radios ahead and a police boat soon pulls along side. Mulan is thanked, and Granny stays well back of the gossiping tourists, she has had enough of policeman this trip.

—-

The time has come to select a heel to encase in the leather. Its not as though it will get any wear or tear. *chuckles*. Now to trim the excess. Humm hummm. I shall prepare the sole, the core pieces, insole and outer sole which is affixed to the shoe. Scarlet. Scarlet to match her skinny lips which she over paints to make them look plush. Scarlet as the specks in her eyes when I anger her.

—-

The excitement on the boat eased and tea was served from a trolley whilst the boat was stationary.

The tour guide, Sue, apologised for the delay and with an unflustered professionalism to be admired continued her narrative.

"...and so onward to Greenwich my friends, which is recognised for its cultural heritage. The grandeur and sheer beauty of its buildings, the magnificent vistas and views across London, it's royal history as the birthplace of both Henry VIII and Elizabeth I among others..."

For the past 20 minutes two children kept running under Granny's feet and sticking their tongues out at her. It was becoming awfully tiresome.

"Come here a minute you two"

Granny beckoned.

They cautiously approached, but kept their distance.

"The thing is this kids. If you persist on running across the boards, tap, tap, tappity tap, the sound echoes. Through the bottom of the boat into the murky waters, tap, tap, tappity tap, and deep, deep, deep in the dark waters sleeps the Thames Monster, she is old and bad tempered and likes to sleep...BUT-"

The children jumped.

"But if she is woken suddenly, she will be very, very, very hungry and likes to snack on cruise boats-"

"GRANNY!"

Ruby had caught the end of the tale.

"It's only make believe, there isn't really a monster. Granny, promise them"

Granny sat back looked down at the water and said nothing.

"Granny!" Ruby stamped her foot and tried to look cross in her baggy jumper.

"Ok, ok, don't sweat it, no monster"

The children ran back to their parents.

Granny whispered after them "Well maybe not today boys and girls".

"Tsk, you are an awful old woman at times Granny, but I wouldn't have you any other way"

Granny attempted a pout but it materialised as a smug smile. That was until two sober faced parents walked over and stood in front of her, with their arms crossed. The wife spoke first.

"Firstly, we would appreciate you, a stranger, not take the decision nor position of telling our children a story, and a particular scary one at that. Secondly..."

A glance at Ruby. The husband took over.

"Secondly, please do not blatantly shove your sexuality down our throats. We are broad minded people, we are aquatinted with many gay people, but I had to answer an embarrassing question from my little daughter. Please remember there are children around, don't corrupt them."

Ruby was a little shocked. Granny wasn't.

"Firstly, we would appreciate you, strangers, to not share your children. You never once picked them up for being ill mannered or running in front of people, elderly people at that. You both just sat there and smiled benignly thinking it's all bloody cute. Well let me tell you, it's really not cute."

Granny stood up and looked them square in the eye.

"Secondly, don't blatantly force feed your prejudices down your children's throats, believe me, I know. These things can come back and bite you on the bum. Oh and I am not broad minded, I avoid straight people when possible. You are endlessly shoving your sexuality in everyone's faces wherever, whenever and whoever and never mind the children."

The wife looked like she about to burst a gasket.

"How... how very dare you!"

Granny had one more thing to add.

"Thirdly Madam, if I hear one more word from that nasty mouth of yours, well... I am not in the habit of hitting women but I will punch your husband in the face,"

The husband, a brighter shade of red was steered away by his wife.

Ruby grinned, and went off to find Mulan so she could give her a huge kiss.

The couple sat as far away as possible for the rest of the trip. The children didn't bother Granny again.

The boat eventually docked and the hungry crowd headed off in search of food.

—

Ahhhhh. The final cutting. My knives are sharp, precise. My babies. They almost slice ahead of me as they have a hundred times over. Now for my favourite part. The polishing. Hummm humm. I love the polishing.

—-

"Cora? Cora?"

Granny had to shake Cora a few times.

"Cora my love, hello? Cora, wakey wakey"

Cora stretched and yawned and stretched again. That was a good nap.

"Oh I dropped off. Did I miss anything interesting?"

—-

Polish. Humm hum Polish. Humm hum Polish. Humm hum.


End file.
